


Miss's Home for the Ugly

by ACatAmongPigeons



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Short, Victorian, go easy okay, its my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatAmongPigeons/pseuds/ACatAmongPigeons
Summary: A frown placed itself on 013's face and she looked around, catching 018 and 009's eyes in the process. They were both looking at the brunette we called 012. 018 lifted up her mask and mouthed something 013 could just make out."Don't go."





	1. Chapter 1

Click.

The sound of the chess piece falling into place jolted 013 out of her daydream.

"You okay 013?" 009 asked "You seem really out of it today."

"Ha." 013 laughed dryly "Probably just a cold."

The former nodded but 013 could almost feel, what she presumed to be, confusion in her eyes. Thankfully, before the raven haired girl could ask anymore questions they heard the sharp ringing of the bell. All 30 children in the room got up and started leaving to get food at the cafeteria. 013 sped up quickly leaving 009 behind, thanks to the massive flood of people they had walked out of the room to see.

The halls in the large grey building were packed. Children walked single file through them and 013 took the time to admire the brightly colored walls. She faintly recognized they were the same colors as some of the masks they wore but her train of thought was derailed when the line entered the cafeteria. she had to hold back the wave on nausea that hit her.

She had never liked sweet things when she was a little kid, or so she had been told, so the sickly sweet syrup they served to the children was enough to break her gag reflex. She murmured a soft 'thanks' to the lunch lady as she was given her stew, moldy apple and drink of sickly sweet liquid. Most kids loved it but she despised the syrup.

Now usually she could throw it away in a trash can or give it to 018, who couldn't get enough of it, but they had cut the water supply in half so even though the drink smelled of cough syrup and crushed up Advil. 013 drank it. She pushed up her bright yellow mask with a smile on the front and downed the goo, a grimace coming to her face as she did.

Trying to focus on something other than the sickly sweet taste in her mouth, 013 looked around. As she did so she vaguely registered that 018 and 009 has sat at a different table. She couldn't blame them. Being with how harshly 013 had talk to 009 during chess. 013 had never been one for talking, at least not with people, maybe that's why they sent her here to, what was this places name again? A ghost of a smile flickered across her face as she remembered Miss's Home for the Ugly. Sometimes she questioned the word ugly and what it meant. Never out loud of course or they would send her to, what she and 018 had so kindly nicknamed ,after an incident involving a stolen key and a tube of toothpaste, the cold room. The idea of the cold room made the girl shiver, whether it was from fear or just remembering the temperatures she could not be sure, the last time she went there was because 'miss' had found her last book. Fnimal Aarm.

The girl scowled slightly. She should have never left it on the table. They hadn't taken her journal which she kept safe under a floorboard. She recited thoughts on it sometimes, not naturally the smartest thoughts or the happiest, but instead ones to prove that she was capable of them. One she had recently was, as her class sung the pledge of allegiance, was that they would never know if there truly were other places. That thought had made her particularly bitter. especially after a lesson on Hawaii and the villages that purposely settle near big mountains of rock that, once in a while, erupt. These are called volcanoes. When she was little she would dream of bathing in lava, she supposed it was because of the fact her mother only ever gave her cold baths and she wanted to feel what it was like to take a warm bath. Nowadays she would opt to not go into a molten rock shower but it didn't matter anyway. It's not like they would ever leave this place.

Another thought that made her frown was that she had noticed recently a large number of girls would be sent to the head 'miss' room and never return. It was all the same pattern, they would get called to the office never to return. As soon as she started thinking about this, the bell went off like a siren. 013, her head still spinning from the loud noise, stood up dumping her full bowl of stew, she refused to eat the unidentifiable meat slopped into it carelessly, and moldy apple into the trash. Just as she was walking into the hall way she heard a voice over the loudspeaker.

"012 please report to the head 'miss' office" it crackled

"I repeat 012 please report to the head 'miss' office"


	2. Chapter 2

A frown placed itself on 013's face and she looked around, catching 018 and 009's eyes in the process. They were both looking at the brunette we called 012. 018 lifted up her mask and mouthed something 013 could just make out.

"Don't go."

013 rolled her eyes, not that the others could see the movement, and looked at 009. 009 was rubbing her knuckles together and looking extremely uncomfortable. It had come to 013 recently that most times of the day 009 looked very uncomfortable, but when she saw 012 was looking at her she gave a shaky thumbs up and with that 012 started off down the hall towards the office.

"I bet you a pencil, she wont come back" 013 called to them.

Pencils had become a sort of currency among the girls with how hard they are to find, the teachers only give them one once a year, and given how customizable they are, it was as valuable as betting real money .

"That's not very nice" said 009 in a quiet tone brushing her knuckles together and looking at 013, well.. she couldn't really tell where 009 was looking behind the big blue mask with a crudely painted frowny face, but she assumed it was her. 009 spoke in a quiet sort of way, with an accent that made her pronounce all her 'r's like 'w's. Atop 009s head were heaps and heaps of shiny black hair which, 013 thought, looked rather like the black licorice her parents gave to her as a child. She smelled of lavender and dust from a dictionary, you knew it was dictionary dust because it had a sort of mold and arrogance smell mixed together, both of which 009 knew nothing of. All in all 009 looked rather nice.

"I'll take that bet" 018 said. 018 was a troublemaker to say the least, her personality matched her hair. It stuck up in spikes, looked like it would cut you if you touched it. It also had an awful habit of turning up in places it was not supposed to. There was a long story to that last one involving a book and 7 paper shredders but 013 wouldn't get into that now. She was the shorter of the three girls but what she lacked in height, she made up for in volume. She could talk off your ears then pick them off the ground and start talking about how impolite that was.

"Friends! We are going to be late if we don't hurry." said 009 who had taken up a horrid habit of calling everyone 'friend' ever since someone called her 'friend'. It almost hurt to be called a friend by a person who undeniable has never had one in her entire life. 013 almost felt sorry for her. almost. 013 gave an exaggerated sigh and started following the other two who had already started running to the classroom.

Tap. Tap. Tap. 013's teeth grinded together as 004 tapped the number 2 pencil against the desk. 013 was slowly constructing a plan to sic 018 on her the moment they left class, she would tell 018 that 004 was getting 2x the syrup everyone else got. That ought to fire her up. 018 never openly questioned 013 when she told her something, she just went to work picking a fight with whomever she was aggravated at. Maybe it was because they were closer with each other than with 009, maybe she thought 013 had no reason to lie to her about someone else. 013 was interrupted in the middle of thinking how 009 would react to another fight when she felt a tap on her shoulder that jolted her entire body out of its mellow trance


End file.
